Her Immortal Soul
by sassygrl0982
Summary: Bella Swan believed that she had lost her one great love when Edward left. Moving on from her shattered self she believed she was getting away from the supernatural by moving and attending Duke University. That was until her accidental meeting with one Damon Salvatore. Will she survive another great love or will this one end her for good? Bad @ Summaries but better inside! :)
1. Chapter 1

Whenever any little girl dreams of what her life would be when she grows up they dream of prince charming and grand weddings with everlasting love. No little girl grows up dreaming of becoming a vampire. I know I certainly didn't.

But then again I have never been normal per say. By the age of 17 I had moved back to my birth place of Forks, Washington to live with my dad. That's when I met Edward Cullen. I believed that the sun and moon existed because of him. He was my everything, my first true love. Or so I thought.

But as all good things it seems in my life he left, and with him disappearance so did my existence from this place. I was no longer Isabella Swan the chief's daughter. Or Bella Swan the girl that dated Edward Cullen the hottest guy in school. I was a shell of the person I once was. I know now that I had scared my father and my mother for that fact nearly to death with some of the things I pulled.

Cliff jumping alone being just one of them. Luckily for me Jake my best friend had been there in time to save me, even if I didn't want to be saved. After my father threatened me with sending me away to my mother's home in Florida I attempted to act "normal" again. But I know that Charlie could see through it. But I guess since I wasn't starving myself or doing anymore death defying acts he left things well enough alone.

Another blessing that Edward left me with was the vengeance of Victoria on my tail. It was when she attempted to corner me one day that I discovered Jacob's true nature as a shape shifter. She was quickly destroyed by the pack. But she said before she was ripped to shreds she stated that it was no matter, she had placed a bounty on my head and therefore more would come looking for me. That's when I knew that I couldn't stay in Forks any longer. I refused to place Charlie, Jacob or the packs life in danger for me.

So I pushed myself into my school work and try not to let my mind wander to the painful reminder of Edward and his family that I had begun to consider as my own. And during my off time I help Jacob work on his VW Rabbit so I had some mechanical skills under my belt at least.

But with all that hard work came the rewards. I got a full scholarship to Duke University, to which I pretended to be excited about. But I could tell Charlie was nervous about me going across country to attend college. Even if it is one of the best schools in the country. But I knew it was for the best. I would be far enough away from my loved ones so if the supernatural world caught up with me again they wouldn't be caught in the crossfire.

So without any clue of what I would be majoring in or where my life would end up in the next four years I left Forks for good. Charlie and Renee even helped me out by gifting me enough money to purchase a new car for a graduation gift, especially since there was no way my truck would make the long cross county trip to North Carolina.

So I purchased a restored black 1967 Chevy Impala 4-door. Which of course Charlie quirked an eyebrow at because it was just as old as my truck. But I was in love with it from the moment I laid my eyes on it. And it would be easier for me to work on if there were any issues since it didn't have any type of onboard computer with numerous sensors and whatnot. Charlie just smiled and shook his head at my explanation of why I had bought what he named "The Beast".

So with as many of my possessions as I could fit in the Impala I began my cross country journey with the promise to Charlie that I would call daily. Since I didn't bother with stopping to see landmarks and old historic places I made the journey rather quickly. I arrived around 2am in North Carolina and found a motel to crash for the night. I would take the time to find my housing and whatnots in the morning. It would be the beginning of my new life away from Forks and away from the memory of Edward Cullen and I felt as if a weight had been lifted from my shoulders.

And with the removal of the weight on my shoulders and in my heart it was the first night had slept peacefully though-out the night. When I awoke the next morning I didn't feel the usual lag in my step, I actually felt somewhat happy.

When I arrived on campus I went straight to the admissions office to receive my information on housing and a map of the campus. We still had about a week before the new quarter began so it would give me time to look around and hopefully help me find what type of major I would want.

After stumbling around campus for a greater part of the afternoon I decided to check out the Anthropology Department where they had a division solely for folklore and parapsychology. Figuring what the hell, the past 2 years have been surrounded in folklore. It wouldn't hurt to see how accurate they were and if it would be something I could be interested in.

As I entered the building I was struck with the familiar scent of old books and an eerie gut feeling that my life was about to change forever. But I was quick to shake it off thinking this was a college what could really happen.

But as I entered the office area labeled folklore I could hear voices coming from the room off of the main office. I went to the door way to knock when suddenly I was shoved aside by a woman with a crossbow. Horror stuck me as I stumbled into the room tripping on my own feet and slamming my face hard on the table in front of me. As my vision blurred I caught sight of a man with raven hair falling to the floor with the arrow sticking out of his back.

Trying to hold on to consciousness as my eyes rolled back with a moan of pain I could hear a struggle behind me. Then everything went black. With my last thought being "Of course this would happen."


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I know that I didn't do this last chapter. So here goes! I don't own any of the characters or the original VD story line, I am just making them and the story my puppet to make dance the way I want! That being said please read review and let me know if I am keeping you interested, because without feedback some of the greatest writers in history would never be known. To the peeps that have read , reviewed and/or fav'd/followed my fic it is much appreciated! Now on to the exciting next installment!**

Dark spots swam in my vision as I opened my eyes, that's when I noticed that I was laying on a leather sofa facing two figures. One was a slender girl with dark hair and a slight olive complexion. The other was the raven haired man that had taken the arrow to the back; he was slumped over slightly with the arrow still protruding from him between his shoulder blades.

"Pull it out, I can't reach it Elena." He sighed exasperated. I instantly knew he wasn't human but I tried to remain silent and still. I could see that she was reluctant and slightly squeamish about the removal of the arrow.

"Just pull the damn thing out! It hurts!" He finally snapped at her. Then with quick movements she yanked out the arrow with a grunt. He sighed in relief as he rolled his shoulders and turned to her.

"That bitch is dead" He stated with a dark look upon his face, I quickly felt my heart beat accelerate.

"Ah! You're not going to kill her!" The girl stated with frustration and anger quickly standing in his way.

"Watch me." He stated with a smirk. Then his eyes landed on me as I attempted to scramble from my prone position on the couch.

"Well look who's awake." He stated with an arrogant air as his eyes traveled across my body finally locking eyes with me. I was quickly stilled as I felt a knot form in my gut, his eyes were a crystal blue that I have never seen before. His smirk faded as his eye brows knotted together in confusion. Could it be that he could feel the same knot or pull as I felt?

It was as if nothing else was in the room or world outside of the two of us. But as quickly as the connection was there it was lost as the young woman walked in front of the ravened hair God in front of me. I blinked my eyes repeatedly and slightly shook my head to clear the cob webs, but that just made my head swim and I began to lose my balance, my knees buckling under me.

But before I could make contact with the floor I was caught by strong muscled arms and was eased down onto the couch with care. Blinking my eyes I looked up at the man or being that had just saved me from further injury.

"Thank you." I stated in a shaky voice.

"Of course." He stated in a soft voice, his arms still banded around me as if he was afraid I would disappear. And even though I didn't want to admit it I relished the feeling of being in his arms.

A clearing of a throat caught my attention and I looked up the dark haired girl in front of me. She looked confused, uncomfortable and maybe even a little jealous.

"I'm Elena and this royal pain is Damon, now who are you?" She asked suddenly.

"Umm, Bella. Bella Swan, I'm new here." I answered with a slight stutter; as I felt the man's arms loosen slightly around me, then finally release me fully. He quickly stood to his feet and I watched his graceful movements. He had the fluid movements of a lethal creature, one I knew well. That's when it hit me that he was a vampire, but not the same as Cullen family.

His skin was soft over a hard muscular frame and warm to the touch. He could easily pass as human, but with my prior experience and knowledge I knew he was a vampire. All I could think was 'Who knew there was more than one breed of vampires', I certainly didn't until this moment.

"What are you doing here then?" Elena asked with slight venom in her voice as she continued to look between myself and the ravened haired vampire.

"It doesn't matter Elena. She obviously just had bad timing. Right?" He said as he looked into my eyes once again. I almost felt trapped by his gaze but was quick to snap out of it.

"Well I guess it doesn't matter then, just compel her and let's go find out what Alaric knows." Elena was quick to cut me off.

"Compel? What do you mean compel?" I quickly stammered out again, starting to feel a slight panic.

"It's okay I'm not going to hurt you." Damon stated softly as he kneeled in front of me. He had a slightly pained expression on his face that I didn't understand. But he caught my eyes with his and I watched as his pupils dilated large too small.

"You will forget ever meeting any of us and will forget these events ever happened. You will go home and decide to study to become a lawyer or something else just as great." He said softly as he tucked a piece of hair behind my ear.

I could feel a slight pressure within my mind but was able to shake it away quickly as I gazed at him with confusion. He quickly stood and began to lead Elena out of the room, but I was quick to follow.

"What the hell was that?! Some kind of mind suggestion power or something?!" I stated as I follow quickly with a determined step even though my head was pounding.

That stopped them quickly and Damon turned to me with astonishment. Elena just glared at me, with confusion on her face.

"Vervain?" Elena asked with uncertainty.

"No her blood smells clean. And I don't see anything that could hold any either, no talismans or anything." He stepped closer to me as I took a step back. "How did you do that?"

"Do what?" I asked in uncertain confusion.

"Resist being compelled? I know that certain witches could do it, but you don't strike me as the Sabrina type."

I raised an eyebrow at his pop culture reference, but knew that since Edward couldn't read my mind maybe that it so I couldn't be compelled, whatever that meant.

"Well if she can't be compelled then I guess she is coming with us." Damon stated suddenly.

"What?! What do you mean she's coming with us? We cannot just abduct her Damon." Elena rolled her eyes with a huff.

"Well she obviously knows too much and we cannot risk exposure Elena. So therefore she is coming with us back to Mystic Falls. At least until Bonnie our witch in training can figure out some way to wipe her memories."

"You know I am standing right here. Do I get a say in this?" I asked suddenly. To which they both turned to me at the same time and yelled. "No!"

I knew that since Damon was a vampire therefore I couldn't run from him, he would just catch me. But at the same time there was something within me that didn't want to run from him. That wanted to follow him wherever he may go. But I just couldn't quite wrap my aching head or my aching heart around.

I guess I kind of tuned them out after I sat down on the couch once again, because the next thing I knew I was alone in the room with Damon staring at me intently. I avoided making eye contact with him but it was near impossible. I just couldn't understand how someone I just met drew me in so instantly. Not even Edward had accomplished that when I first met him, all I mainly felt for Edward at first was frustration and even a slight anger.

"So where did you say you're from originally?" Damon asked with a slight quirk.

"I didn't." I replied shortly. I wasn't going to make giving him answers easily if he was going to be rude to me. Even though I knew he could easily kill me without much effort. But for some unexplainable reason I felt safe with him. Safer than I ever felt with Edward and the Cullen's. And that scared me more than knowing he was a vampire.

"I know you didn't, but I am asking you now. And I am also curious as to why you aren't freaking out right now… I know you saw Elena pull that bolt from my back and any normal person would be scared if not totally terrified right now. So why aren't you?"

"Maybe it's because you are the first vampire I have come across in my life." I stated with more agitation than I felt. I took a chance and glanced at his face and I would say it was almost comical the shocked look on his face. But then it turned to mistrust and possible anger. Before I had time to react he had me pinned to the wall snarling, his eyes had turned black with the veins around them protruding and throbbing the fast pace of his beating heart.

"So who are you really then?!" He asked with fury. "Did Katherine send you here to spy on us? Or maybe even Klaus?!" He punctuated his questions by applying more pressure to my throat as I gasped for breath.

"Damon?! What the hell are you doing?!" Asked an older gentleman as he came rushing into the room attempting to pull my attacker away from me. Once he pulled Damon from me I felt to a heap on the floor gasping for air and rubbing my throat.

"She knows what I am! I want to know who sent her here to spy on us!" He exclaimed in anger, but once he turned towards me and looked into my watering eyes his anger seemed to soften immensely.

"Did you ever think it's because I have met others of your kind before?" I rasped out. "After spending nearly a year in love with a cold one I have become familiar with some of your reactions, movements. Even though you are not like a Cold One really at all you still have the same thirst the same need to survive… Blood." I argued back to him with fury.

Damon's eyes soften considerably and he took a deep breath as if to calm himself. I was so focused on Damon and what he was doing I barely noticed the hand being extended down to me. I quickly took the hand as the gentleman that saved me from suffocation helped from my position on the floor.

"I'm Alaric, I'm sorry about Damon he doesn't always think before he acts." Alaric stated as he gave an amused glance toward Damon.

"Isabella Swan, but I go by Bella." I winced as I spoke since I could hear the new rasp that accompanied my newly bruised vocal cords.

"Well in that case you may call me Ric, everyone else does." Ric turned to Damon and raised a questioning eyebrow towards him. "So I have a very upset Elena telling me that Bella here is coming back with us. Want to tell me why?"

"I cannot compel her and I don't want the risk of exposure or the chance of Katherine coming back here and finding out from her that we've been here. So plan B states she comes with us." He stated with a cocky smirk. I could tell instantly he was used to getting his way, and his arrogance made me roll my eyes at him.

"Is there a plan C that involves me staying here and going to college like I planned?" I asked sarcastically.

"Nope." Damon answered with a pop as he rolled from toe to heal; accompanied with his smirk I have come to know well within the thirty minutes or so of being around him.

"I think we have everything we could hope to get here. We should get going." Elena interrupted us.

"Great, I'll just accompany Isabella back to her dorm room to gather her things then we will be off." Damon stated.

"Well that won't be necessary," I uttered. "Everything is still in my car." I wanted to smack myself for saying that out loud but it was too late. What was it about Damon that had me revealing so much about myself? I felt mentally naked around him.

"Great, one less thing to do then. Ric why don't you and Elena go on and head out, Isabella and I will be right behind you." He said as he smiled at me, but his smile didn't put me at ease as much as it made me feel like Little Red Riding Hood and he was the Big Bad Wolf.

Great out of the frying pan and into the fire was my way of life it seemed. Ugh could I ever just catch a break!?

**So there you have it people chapter two! Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know if you have any questions or helpful antidotes to add! Lots of love!**


End file.
